


Who's Boss

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2020 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Banter, Barebacking, Biting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Consensual, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark can't take care of himself as u s u a l, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony keeps staying in the office too long. Steve's answer is always the same.Or the one where Stony is glad for soundproof doors.Tony Stark Bingo Fill, Adopted Prompt: Office/Corporate - (card 3026)POTS Server Small Steve Appreciation Bingo Fill, O2: Size Kink
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649605
Comments: 10
Kudos: 247
Collections: POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	Who's Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Well this got written in like, 2 hours, had to come out of my brain I guess haha. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you to the LOVE OF MY LIFE Flame for beta-ing faster than Lucky Luke shoots guns.

He could feel everything at once. The hard metal of the door that jammed into his stomach and which had been so cold at first, and now was slick with his sweat and almost burning his incredibly sensitive skin, growing more tender with every thrust against the door. The hard wood of the heavy-duty safe doors themselves under his palms, the squeaking of his nails raking on them filling his ears just long enough to make Tony shiver. The harsh, possessive handle of one of Steve's hands on his hip, the man's fingers digging into his skin and muscle harder and harder and so much, in fact, that if Tony could think straight at all, he'd muse there would be marks there mere minutes after Steve let go of him. The red-hot band of Steve's forearm, from elbow to wrist, barring his shoulder blades and pressing his front against the door while Steve kept Tony's ass sticking back. 

"You should have gone home on time," Steve had said right before he bit into his shoulder and Tony could still feel the way his teeth had marked his skin, not enough to break it, but Tony almost wished he had, so he could feel it even more. 

His entire body was buzzing with exhaustion, his cock alternating between harder than ever, and flagging with old age and fatigue between his legs. The one thing that took all his breath though, was how consistently Steve's cock managed to jam into his prostate and the almost electric currents of pleasure it sparked down his spine. 

"Steve..." Tony tried, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip the next second when Steve's answer was to grab his hair and yank him backward, effectively making his back arch and pop as a result when his ass stayed flush with Steve's pelvis. 

"What do you want?" Steve breathed against his cheek, pressing his face into it and making Tony see stars with how warm it made him feel.

"Touch me," Tony asked. "Touch my tiny dick while your big cock fucks me open for days…" 

Steve’s grip on him tightened everywhere at the words, even the way he pressed his cock inside him felt rougher, and wasn’t that just heaven?

Tony couldn’t even tell if he was moaning like a bitch and couldn’t hear himself or if his throat was just raw from screaming - thank you soundproof walls and doors - or if the was Steve had fucked his face earlier had just left him damaged forever - just the thought made his skin prickle with want. 

“You like that, Boss?” Steve drawled in his ear, his pace picking up rougher still when he finally put his hand around Tony’s cock and the title… the title had never sounded so insignificant in anyone’s mouth before. They both knew who called the shots when it was just the two of them, when Steve was no longer his youngest, most brilliant executive that led his team with passion, but didn’t take shit from slackers and Tony wasn’t forced to put on the big boss suit any longer. They both knew just how much Tony craved it, and how close Tony was to coming all over himself every night when Steve invariably found him still hunched over his desk at the end of his own workday and growled in his face to get undressed and present his ass like the good slut he was. 

They knew. And it made Steve calling him that even more perversely delicious. 

“I need more,” Tony croaked out, his hands flexing on the doors and his thighs shaking with how hard he pushed back into Steve’s thrusts, his rim so slack around Steve’s cock he felt exactly as sloppy with lube and lust as he’d longed for all damn day long. 

“Get on the floor, press your old face to the carpet and show me  _ my _ hole, baby.” 

Tony almost tripped on his feet going down, first to his knees, then pressing his face to the floor like he’d been told. The carpet felt scratchy on his forehead and legs but the renewed anchor of Steve’s hands on him helped. He felt the man’s hands push against his own to part his ass further. 

“That’s right, that’s my pretty hole, isn’t it?” Steve asked, his index finger tracing Tony’s crack and pushing in shallowly, the teasing making Tony twitch and squirm in need. 

But then Steve put his, frankly, too big cock for his lithe body back at his hole, and rammed in and Tony gasped into the carpet, his eyes screwing shut as he moaned a low groan that could almost have been a pained noise. 

He fucked him so hard, he fucked him so good, he fucked all the words out of Tony’s brain, all the events of their combined days - vanishing while Steve plundered away inside him, his sweaty hands going over his hips and down his chest, teasing as his pecs before closing around Tony’s cock again. 

“I want you to come… on this,” Steve produced Tony’s shirt from wherever he’d picked it back up while Tony got into their new position and swiftly used it to keep jerking him off. 

The silky fabric felt too soft and yet incredibly arousing all at once. Tony missed the unexpected roughness of Steve’s hands but loved the caress of the silk on his oversensitive dick all the same. He was losing it, just in time.

“Come, you’re wearing this again after, come now,” Steve ordered him, just as he leaned down over Tony’s back and once again bit his shoulder. 

Tony never cherished how similar in size they were as much as when he had Steve over himself and  _ everything _ matched like this. He came so hard black dots obscured his vision the little time he tried to keep them open to look back at Steve before he closed them again and let himself feel his come rushing out of his cock and ruining his shirt forever - the shirt he’d be wearing to leave the office apparently. 

Not long after, Steve came as well, just a few angled thrusts and the right squeezing of Tony’s ass as he kept coming milked him. The sudden flow of warm come coated his insides and made Tony curse again, his mouth dry with exertion. 

Fucked-out and panting, they both rolled to the floor, looking into each other’s eyes with smiles that colored their cheeks pink and matched the joyful disarray of their respective hair. 

“Thank you,” Tony said. 

“I still wish you’d go home on time,” Steve sighed.

“No, you don’t.” Tony laughed. 

Steve watched his face for a moment, impassible, before he chuckled too, “No, I don’t.”

“So I’m wearing this?” Tony glanced at his poor come-covered shirt by their legs. 

“Damn right,” 

“Copy that, Boss,” 

“Damn right again,” Steve winked at him and then, to Tony’s utter delight, he raised on his elbows and leaned sideways just enough to press their lips. “Home sweet home now sweetheart,” he said, and Tony wasn’t sure if he was getting loopy with fatigue, mushy with age, or if Steve was just that beautiful with his hair flopping humidly over his forehead and his eyes shining with both love and quiet power, but he cupped his jaw and brought Steve down for more kisses. 

“In just a minute… or 12.”

“We can do that,”

“All night.”


End file.
